


Come Home to Me

by Scarlett_Lucian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Draco has to stay at Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry is a British pilot at the front, Letters, M/M, Romance, They are secretly dating, VE Day, set during WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lucian/pseuds/Scarlett_Lucian
Summary: The year is 1945. A Muggle war has consumed the world yet again. Harry has gone to fight as a pilot in the Royal Air Force, while Draco anxiously waits for his letters at Hogwarts. Will Harry survive the war and make it back to Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Come Home to Me

I wove through the drafty hallways, black robes swishing around my legs as I made my way out of the castle into the strange phenomenon known as a British sunny spring day. The grass was thick and green, and sprung right back up after I walked over it to the large willow tree that draped its branches over the still depths of the lake. My bag slid off my shoulder and I followed it to the ground, leaning up against the sturdy tree trunk. A faint breeze rustled through the fronds hanging from the branches, and whispered through my pale hair as I pulled a bundle of Harry’s letters out of my satchel. The parchment was crumpled and stained from being read so many times whenever I had a spare moment, which was usually at mealtimes, hence the splotches of food. The envelopes were decorated with a variety of Muggle postage, as the presence of a snowy owl would bring unwanted questions from Harry’s fellow soldiers, so Hedwig hadn’t seen her master in over a year, and distracted herself with frequent night-flights and mouse hunts. I, on the other hand, had nothing that could truly take my mind off worrying about Harry. I lived for the arrival of his letters and read Muggle papers for the first time in my life, in order to keep up with news from the front. In the past months, the Allies had been steadily pushing into German held territory, and Harry wrote that morale was high among the pilots of the Royal Air Force.  
My fingers tangled in the twine wrapped around his letters, enjoying the sharp tug across my knuckles as I stared out across the peaceful surface of the lake. The noise of the other students faded into the background as my eyes stayed fixated on the quietly rippling water. I wish I had been able to go with him. I could have fought too. But Father wouldn’t have allowed it. Especially not if he knew the real reason that I wanted to join the army was to stay with my boyfriend. Even Harry technically wasn’t allowed to enlist, but he, like so many other wizarding youth, had magically forged documents to depict the legal enlistment age. The RAF snatched him up immediately. He always had been good at flying a broomstick, so why should flying a Muggle plane be any different?  
His letters were full of grim stories of going into battle, bullets and shrapnel cascading around the plane, and smoke filling the air so thick that you could barely see. But he also talked about playing a Muggle game called Poker with the other pilots, and enjoying chocolate rations. Despite the camaraderie he felt, though, he always ended his letters saying how much he missed me and how he couldn’t wait for it to all be over so he could come back to Hogwarts and we could be together.  
On days that I especially missed him, I read those lines over and over, clutching to them with all my strength and belief. Everytime that I read the death tolls of major battles and waited for a letter for days, my heart in my mouth, I held on tight to the lines. To his love.  
I stood up, automatically brushing off the grass blades that had gotten stuck to my robes, and picked up my satchel, sliding my sacred packet of letters back in. Slowly, I trudged up the short hill to the castle doors, needing to go study for my NEWTs over lunch. Transfiguration had been particularly difficult recently. I leaned against the heavy doors, and went inside, only to be startled out of my miasma of misery by screams coming from the Great Hall. I rushed in, pulling out my wand, and scanning the room for an attacker. But there was no visible threat, only bright-faced students hugging each other and shrieking like someone had spiked the goblets with a potion that induced insanity. Professor Sprout bustled past me, tears pouring down her plump face.  
“What’s going on?” I asked her, concerned that perhaps the entire school was under a hex of some sort.  
She turned to me, eyes shining. “Oh, Mr. Malfoy, the news just came by owl, the Germans surrendered!”  
She continued out of the Hall, shouting out the good news, but I felt frozen in place, shocked. I reached out for the nearest wall, the stone cool against my throbbing head. I couldn’t believe it. It was done. Over.  
My head spun like a Pensieve, churning around thoughts in tight circles. Perhaps that’s why I didn’t fully comprehend what was happening when a faint ‘pop’ rang through the air, and suddenly someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I turned, startling, wand still out, ready to defend myself, only to feel another ripple of shock fly through me as I took in his familiar face, complete with round glasses and a thin scar under his gloriously messy hair.  
“Harry?” I managed to gasp, before he stopped me with a kiss that sent shivers down my spine. He was here, with his arms around me, alive, and as handsome as ever, despite the odd Muggle uniform. I reluctantly pulled back, needing to make sure that my eyes weren’t betraying me in some kind of cruel, anxiety-induced daydream. “You’re real, and here.” I murmured, gripping his lapels tightly with no intention of ever letting go.  
He laughed softly, staring at me in wonder as if unable to believe it himself. “I Apparated here as soon as I could. It took some time to get someone to let me through the gates, but I’m here now,” he placed another reverent kiss on my lips. “With you.”  
“And if you ever bloody leave me again, I’ll curse you to Australia!” I informed him, before pulling him back to me, deciding then and there that I was never letting go of him again.


End file.
